


Blarney

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [48]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Blarney. Noun. Skillful flattery : blandishment.He pulled back just enough to gauge Ciel's reaction, to see if he would crack.But, he will not give in.He must not give in. He gave too much away, already.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 6





	Blarney

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm I don't know if I used the word correctly this time, but hey, it at least fits the theme.  
> Happy Wednesday!

It was one of those days. 

"Come on, Ciel," the demon crooned in his ear as he leaned over the desk.

Ciel was concentrating on work when he wanted a treat. He rang the bell and asked for a treat, but instead of simply replying with a "Yes, my lord" and baking something, he was using blarney.

He was annoyed, for he was quite hungry. But, he did not move. If it were a day like any other abnormal one, he would have brushed off the demon's attempts at getting whatever it wanted, but this was no such day.

"Why so silent? Cat got your tongue?" Sebastian's tongue licked a fiery trail down the shell of his ear and Ciel barely stifled his gasp, but Sebastian noticed. He turned his head towards Ciel slightly, so that he could feel the hot breath puff at his ear as he said, "If you want me to stop, all you need to do is command me. Unless," a pause, a predator watching its prey. "you want more."

He pulled back just enough to gauge Ciel's reaction, to see if he would crack.

But, he will not give in.

He must not give in. He gave too much away, already. 

He whimpered, the sound needy yet strained, as if it took a lot from him to make it. Ciel flushed, mortified and angry at himself for showing such a weakness. 

"What a lovely sound." Sebastian's voice rumbled, silky. A lick to his neck. "More."


End file.
